It Started with a Crash
by mintgreen08
Summary: “The universe is one big bumper car ride and more often than not, these collisions leave marks that would last us for the rest of our forsaken lives.”


Hey! I'm mintgreen08 and this is my first time at writing for Bleach so please review!!

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach and the italicized parts are from an essay from badmoon at but I got my copy from universe is one big bumper car ride and more often than not, these collisions leave marks that would last us for the rest of our forsaken lives."

It all started with a crash. You may ask,"What started from a crash?"

Well, everything started from a crash. Just one crash sent my life reeling and smashed it into pieces.

And the funny thing is my life is better this way. All because of you.

"_This epiphany happened when your existence first crashed into my reality. You are a bowling ball bringing disorder to the orderly group of ten pins that is my life. You suddenly appeared without warning, very much like Germany's blitzkrieg invasion of Europe, and there's no way in hell that your commanding presence could go unnoticed. And like a Frenchman caught with his drawers around his ankles, a muffled "Sacre bleu!" was all I can utter in the face of such inevitability."_

I remember the day when we first met. You, going through my wall and I kicking you from behind. I asked you what you are doing in my room and you told me that you were a shinigami on a mission. Of course I didn't believe your story and we started arguing, just like we would do in the days to come.

You protected me from the attack of the Hollow and even gave me your powers to help me save my family. I was and will always be grateful for your help. However that night, I thought you could just go back from wherever you came from.

So it was a big surprise for me to see you in my class and for _you_ to be the one sitting beside me.

"_My days were soon filled with the constant bickering (You always looked so cute whenever you're annoyed so I tried to piss you off as best as I can), the smug swagger you'd do after I've given up and surrendered to your whims, the shrill, ear-piercing shriek as you sang, and the way you playfully smack the back of my neck for no apparent reason. Curiously though, these are the high points of my day." _

We continued to fight everyday after you moved in to my closet (without my permission, of course) because you have to monitor my Hollow slaying. You constantly tried to convince me to buy _those_ stupid Chappi the Rabbit merchandise and when I finally gave in, you would never fail to give me that smug smirk of yours.

Every little thing you did makes me pissed off, like how you always read manga out loud to learn "modern" Japanese, how you would always kick me when I told you your drawings sucked just- everything.

But, surprisingly, I always enjoyed your company.

"_Despite the harrowing carnage that you've wrought, I started to rebuild around you. I made you the agora of my new metropolis, very much akin to how a tree's bark grows over a deeply-driven nail._

Oblivious to the painful fact that deeply-driven nails can be forcefully removed, leaving the bark disfigured, and dying."

I got so used to your presence everywhere I go. At my closet, beside me at class, riding on my back on the way to a mission- you were with me.

That's why that day would always be in my mind.

"_As sudden as your arrival was your departure, effectively transforming everything in my world into one beautiful, putrid, decrepit, twisted and twitching mass of emotional trauma. Such was your power over me. Someone who didn't take bull from anybody, you turned into a sniveling little boy. Someone who defied authority, you made into an obedient machine. Yet something tells me that I wouldn't want it any other way."_

It was the day your brother and your best friend took you away. They said that you're giving up your powers to help me is a crime.

And that they've come to take you back to Soul Society to give you your punishment.

I fought with them, of course. But they were too strong and I was beaten.

And I could only watch as you walked away.

"_You are a 460mm shell fired off the massive guns of the legendary WWII battleship Yamato._

I am a wall of the first little pig's flimsy straw house.

You have made so much impact to my life. You just nonchalantly walked into my room and my world was changed.

"_And while you have decimated and obliterated me completely…."_

And the one that changed my world just walked away from me.

_"… I wasn't able to manage even the slightest dent on you."_

Thank you for reading! Please review!!


End file.
